weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Aether Cats
Aether Cats are magic felines which inhabit the Trolliverse and are found mainly in the United 'Gees Galaxy. They are used as a rare household pets, although they can also be used for war. Their temperament, however, makes it very hard for them to be trained. They're good companions as long as their owners treat them well. They can use powerful magic and should not be underestimated. A pack of Aether Cats can easily kill an experienced warrior if they work together...which is unlikely. Behavior Stray Aether Cats are very shy and rarely fight, unless they are forced to. When domesticated, Aether Cats are very individualistic and rarely show some empathy. Some of them, however, have strong feelings towards their owners when treated well. They will even go far as fighting against powerful creatures to defend their owners if needed. Due to their powerful spells and decent sense of companionship, they have been adopted by many people, such as Magna Weegeepede, Crafteegee and many more. They have a certain degree of intelligence and can understand speech, although they can not reply. They can also do simple math equations and understand advanced human commands. Despite this, they're very aloof and are unlikely to answer any of this unless they really like their owner. Story Aether Cats were created upon the birth of Aetheegee and wandered the Trolliverse with freedom. In the beginning, there was only ten Aether Cats (5 females and 5 males), but they started breeding and now are one of the most popular pets in the whole Trolliverse. Despite being born from Aetheegee, they're not entirely benevolent and are very individualistic. Aether Cats are popular pets in the United 'Gees Galaxy due to rumors that Weegee had one himself, although this was never confirmed. Fakegees prefer them because of their cuteness and their magic powers. Skills They are powerful spell casters and have a huge array of spells, along with their natural kitty abilities. Their skills are not to be underestimated by anyone, as they are known to be just as proficient in spell casting a the Brachiosaurs. Passive Skills * '''Purrfect Speed: '''They are very fast and can use their magic powers to become even faster. * '''Boogie Woogie: '''They are very good at dodging things and can, sometimes, dance to improve their dodging. * '''Night Vision: '''They can see well in the dark. Active Skills * '''Elemental Aura: '''They can create auras of fire, ice or electricity. The auras grant him more defense against the element they choose and also gives them more attack power by using that element. * '''Magic Bending: '''They can use ice, fire and electricity to attack their enemies. They can also fuse the elements and create new ones. * '''Kitty Scratch: '''They can imbue their paws with magic and scratch their enemies until they're nothing but ashes. Trivia * Aether Cats can jump up to 5 meters high. * Aether Cats hate baths. * Aether Cats hate Gawfawlde. * It's likely that Weegee himself had one. Category:Non-Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Animals Category:Pets